Lotus in the Game
by Lady Charity
Summary: Zuko discovers that his mother is the most important piece in the game of war, beside the Avatar. However, only Aang knows where she is, and if Zuko doesn't find her soon, he may lose her...and with her, himself. R&R please.
1. What They Have In Common: Tea

**This is as canon as I can make it. This is a hardcore plottish story (I hope), which means not just fluff and not just conversation. A little bit of everything for everyone. **

**Aang: I'd be really happy if you review!**

**Katara: If you review, I'll review you!**

**Toph: Review, but I won't be able to read it anyway.**

**Sokka: Review! Oh wait, I don't do stories…**

**Zuko: You review or you burn.**

**Appa: Grrrooowwwll (translator's note: REVIEW PLEASE)**

Prince Zuko looked out at his battalions, who were idly playing Mah-Jong, and swore. This was not how he planned to use their abilities. He had envisioned them waving swords and cutting the rascal Sokka into itty-bitty pieces while he swept in with a dashing cloak and swept the Avatar up with one arm. That might actually have been possible if it weren't for the prospect of finding the stupid Airbender on the face of the Earth.

"Prince Zuko, your tea is ready," Uncle Iroh's guttural voice rang into the room. Zuko sighed delicately. He had already had five cups of tea (and the same number of bathroom breaks) and it distracted him from his purpose.

"I don't suppose you'd ever try something different," said Zuko, making a face as he took the cup. "Like water."

"Water is disgusting," commented Uncle Iroh. "Not hot. Not cold. Not sweet nor sour nor strong."

"That's right Uncle," said Zuko, distracted. He made to take a sip when he noticed with a start a single lotus petal floating gently in the middle of his cup.

"Uncle, you dropped your salad in my drink," he handed it to him.

Iroh shook his head and pushed it back to him. "The lotus flower symbolizes a very important day. Do you remember?"

Zuko cast wildly around his head. Was it New Year's? No. Uncle's Birthday? No. The Tea-Festival? No, definitely no. Last tea-festival, Iroh sang ballads all through the afternoon (and would have continued through the night if Zuko hadn't threatened his favorite tea leaves).

"It is the day your mother left, Zuko," continued Iroh.

Zuko's face hardened as he placed the cup down a little more forceful than he intended. "And why is that a reason to celebrate?" he demanded roughly.

"Not celebrate," Iroh said solemnly. "But we must remember when she disappeared." He flicked out the Pai-shou piece with the symbol of the lotus before hiding it in the deep wells of his sleeves.

"I never asked you, Uncle. What is special about the lotus symbol?"

Uncle Iroh looked unsettled for a second before breaking into an unconvincing grin. "It is your mother's favorite flower." Zuko knew that wasn't the whole answer but was too distracted with his thoughts to answer.

He continued to stare at the cup of tea, long after Uncle Iroh left, until the steam stopped spiraling from it and the lotus petal floated gently to the bottom with the rest of the dregs.

_I hope you 're happy, Mother_, he thought before downing his ice-cold tea.

"Let's stop here!" Sokka yelled happily as they arrived at a small inn. "I can smell jiao zi stuffed with meat and roasted lemurs and…" Momo squeaked indignantly. "Well, they don't sell _flying_ lemur," he assured the little animal.

Katara shook her head. "Food, food, food. Appa can only hold so much weight." Sokka reddened. He distinctly remembered (as well as Katara and Aang) how he had eaten so much on Chinese New Year that when Aang yelled 'yip yip' Appa groaned with the extra pounds and couldn't fly.

"We'll make sure he doesn't eat that much," assured Aang happily, whipping his rod around with pleasure. "We don't even have enough money to buy more than a few plates."

Toph nodded slowly. "Earth bending is hard work, and my stomach's rumbling."

"That's three against one," said Sokka triumphantly. Appa growled. "Okay, three against two. But we still win!"

The door opened to a blasting smell of spicy chicken and grated cheese over lamb that tempted even Aang. They pulled over to a table next to an empty fire grate and situated themselves around (though it must be admitted that Aang had found yet again a way to sit himself next to Katara).

Aang caught the eyes of the group of men sitting nearby, trying to smile. They were too engrossed in their haunch of bison drizzled with liquor to even spare him a glance.

They turned to see a woman with pale skin and black hair piled high up on the crown of her head, holding a notepad in her hands. To the people who could see, she looked haggard and almost exhausted, and her eyes held a permanent light of someone lost.

"What would it be today?" she asked. Toph (who disregarded anything so petty as looks) liked the sound of her voice. It wasn't annoyingly jaunty like those normal teenage Earthbenders, sending bits of dirt whizzing around the room as they offhandedly asked what you wanted. Her voice was sort of tired, but strong and kind.

"I'll be having this and this and…this," Sokka proclaimed happily, pointing to the entire menu. "Where's the other half of the menu?"

"I'm sorry to say that's our whole menu," she answered.

"Not to mention all our savings," cut in Toph. "You can survive on one serving." She added under her breath, "I think," as she watched him choke with disbelief. "I'll take the lamb-ka-bobs with Katara." Katara nodded.

Aang sighed sadly, "I'll take the parsley soup." It took a long agonizing time for Sokka before he finally settled on the largest order there, a Meatilicious Meat-stuffed Meat-covered Meatball.

"I hope you know that's only one meatball you're getting," she informed them.

Sokka groaned sadly. "But it sounds so good."

"They all do," cried Aang in anguish. "Why oh why was I reborn as a monk?"

"That's what you get for being the Avatar," teased Katara.

"Yeah," grinned Aang. Specks of hot sauce flicked on his cheek from the table next to him. "But avatars don't get much respect," he added, wiping it off with his thumb.

It was only a short while when the girl whisked out of the kitchen, plates firmly on top of her hand.

"I've been waitin' for this! Fill me up!"

Suddenly, the plate threw out of her hand as a thug shoved her away, and Sokka's prized meatball landed like a bomb on his head. "Thanks, I guess," muttered Sokka before snatching up his boomerang and rising up in one flourish. Katara drew the water out of her pouch and Toph placed herself in a rigid stance. The thugs surrounded them and gestured their arms, eyeing especially Aang. The rest of the group glanced at Aang, who slapped his head right on the arrow.

"My rod's with Appa!" he cried miserably.

"You're a stupid Airbender, aren't you?" yelled Toph as they started to attack. To their dismay, they realized the thugs must have overheard that Aang was the Avatar.

As the Earthbenders rounded on them, they didn't even have time to defend themselves. Someone did it for them.

The girl (who pretended to be stunned) had grabbed their teapot, steaming hot, and threw it into their faces. As they hollered with pain, she ran over to the fireplace and snatched up a stick of fire, waving it into their eyes. The rest of the group took the advantage and fought them off, blasting away the thugs until they wasn't much left of them compared to the haunch they were gnawing on.

"That was beyond awesome," yelled Sokka happily.

"I expect a gigantic tip though," she said, flashing a weary smile at all of them.

**I know, I know, you prob don't really like my waitress girl (after all, I can see you all going 'AIEEEE, WAITRESS OC!!) but I guarantee that you'll think better of her later (she won't fall in luv with Zuko or Aang or vice versa). I promise. And she's so un-OC either…grins mischieviously NEXT CHAP STARTS WITH ZUKO!**


	2. The White Lotus

**Uncle Iroh: Reviews are as sweet to me as freshly hot ginseng tea.**

**Princess Azula: Review mortal, or I will flame your stories!!!**

**Momo: Squeakie (translator's note: SEE APPA)**

Zuko leaned back, resting his head on the side of the cabin. The crew didn't know, but he, the Great and Mighty Prince, suffered from severe bouts of seasickness. Fire and water just don't mix.

It was fortunate, really, that he was gagging in this ship instead of gagging in Azula's prison. To make a dreadful story short, he and Iroh were able to slip past the guards (that is, after he begged for forgiveness from Uncle), snatch a Fire-Nation ship, recruit men loyal to him (mainly his old crew, who they sprang from jail), all under the time limit of a paltry hour. It would have been much easier if Uncle Iroh hadn't insisted on packing every teacup he could lay his grubby hands on.

"Are you sick, Prince Zuko?" asked Uncle Iroh, spotting his nephew sprawled out at the base of the cabin.

"Sick of being sick," he groaned and turned away. "What do you want?" He felt like upchucking again as the ship took a tumultuous fall.

"I want to ask you a question. But you have to answer truthfully." Iroh's voice was graver than Zuko had ever heard, and he turned back toward him. He seemed to be fingering something in his sleeve, and Zuko was sure it was the Pai-shou piece he had seen earlier.

"Ask then."

"How badly do you want to capture the Avatar?"

Zuko refrained from rolling his eyes (because it was a feminine thing to do and Fire-Princes didn't do that) with great difficulty. "I want it with my whole heart. I will stop at nothing. He has what I have needed for years: my honor."

Uncle Iroh thought for a second before turning away. "Then I have no more to say to you."

"Wait!" Zuko stood up dizzily as the ship took another sharp turn. "There might be exceptions," he lied. What did Uncle want to say?

Uncle Iroh paused before asking, "If you had to choose between reuniting with your mother, Princess Ursa, or capturing the Avatar, which would it be?"

Zuko snorted, "I wouldn't have to decide. I'd do both."

"That is impossible, Prince Zuko," he said sadly, scratching at his gray beard.

A flicker of alarm ran through his mind. He had always assumed that he would finish both tasks in time. Surely he would find his mother while he searched for the Avatar?

"You can find both but you cannot have both."

Zuko slammed his fist against the side of the wall in frustration. He was always looking for someone. He was always lost. Was he to wander forever? "Stop kidding around, Uncle!" he said harshly. "You think you're so wise when you speak in riddles; I want a clear answer! Without metaphors and similes!"

Uncle Iroh breathed a bitter sigh. "Did you notice how the Avatar has blue arrows running down his limbs and head?"

Zuko had to stop himself from laughing outright. Who could miss the neon blue streaks pointing to his target? It was like nature broadcasting to the whole world: Zuko Look Here. "Yeah, why? Maybe the arrow's like a This End Up sign. 'Cause the Avatar would never be able to figure out where his two feet should go without directions," he said sarcastically.

"Well, yes, the arrows do point to his nose, and to his stomach when he's meditating," admitted Uncle Iroh. "But when activated, the arrows can all point to your mother."

Activated? Like a machine? Zuko was angry now. It was not a matter to joke around with. "Very funny, Uncle."

"I am serious!"

"How would the Avatar, out of all the fools out there, know where my _mother_ is?"

Uncle Iroh sighed wearily. "She was part of the Society of the White Lotus. In fact, she is _the_ White Lotus, because she is our link between the Fire Nation and the Airbenders."

"That's impossible. The Air Nomads would never deal with the Fire Nation, and the Fire Nation have already seen to roasting them all to extinction. Might I remind you there's only one Airbender left?" he asked coldly.

"We were allies a century ago, when the Avatar was born. The Air Nomads were the only benders the Fire Nation dealt with. Have I not taught you, Zuko, that wind only makes fire stronger? We were invincible!" His face fell into a grimace. "That was until we decided to destroy off an entire nation of people and just so decided to choose the one nation that helps us."

"I don't understand." Even to him, his voice sounded far away.

"When the Air Nomads and the Fire Nation were allies, they chose one person from each side to become our link. In other words, they were the ones who discussed problems together face to face, like brother and sister. Well, it just so happened Aang was the Air Nomads' choice ambassador, and your great-great-great…" Uncle Iroh continued his mantra for a good while. "…great grand-mother on your mother's side was our ambassador. The Avatar had arrows on his body to point where the other ambassador was, so if he ever needed to discuss something with her, he could find her.

"However, as she was mortal, she died after Aang was trapped in the ice cube." Zuko could not resist a wry smile at the thought. "But not before she created an heir," Iroh continued. "And through the long procession of ambassadors, Princess Ursa is our most recent one. It runs in the family."

"So the White Lotus Society…"

"…is the secret corporation that organizes resolutions between the two and helps the Fire Nation and the Air Nomads find peace. It is sad to say that we failed."

Zuko could not control his rage, and though he gripped hard on his sword, he felt the blood in his veins burn with furor. "And why didn't you tell me? Why couldn't you have told me that during all that time, I could have just made the stupid Avatar show me where my mother was?"

"Because it would conflict with duty," murmured Uncle Iroh, bowing his head mournfully. "Because if I told you the truth, you would be forced to let the Avatar go in order to receive your answer. After all, the Avatar has to find your mother willingly, and he will not unless he made a sort of bargain."

"How do you know?" he sneered. "The stupid Airbender's just a kid! Trick him with sweets!"

"I tried," he said slowly. "But Katara had told me that the only way we were to be answered was if you swore on your honor that you would never hunt nor capture the Avatar again. And I thought that withholding the information would help the Fire Nation."

"Then why now?" asked Zuko bitterly. "You've kept it for long, what made this instant so special?"

"Because I have realized, my nephew, that I do not care if it would help the Fire Nation. I care that everything I do may help you."

"Then let's go." Zuko stood up swiftly. "Before, I was merely looking for the Avatar. But now I will search through every crack in the earth because I'm not sure how much time I have left."

"Not much," admitted Uncle Iroh. "Even the purest White Lotus shall whither away."

**I always wondered what the White Lotus Society was for and now I have my answer! Zuko has to consult the Avatar? Aiieee! More Zuko and the Aang and the Boomerang Gang in the next chap. Avatar hunting season's here!**


	3. Around the World in One Day

**Thanks so much for reading this far! I really appreciate it! **

The girl dropped the torch (which Katara quickly doused) and held her arm awkwardly.

"Are you hurt?" asked Sokka.

She brushed him away impatiently. "Nothing," she murmured softly. "But there really should be carpeting in this inn. Wood is a hard substance to fall on."

"Come here," said Katara kindly. She glanced around. The entire room had fallen deathly quiet during the brawl.

"Go back to your chomping!" yelled Sokka, ushering them along to the back door. When they finally left the inn, the chopsticks began to click again.

"It was very nice of you to help us," said Katara as she gently eased the girl's arm and healed her.

Sokka watched her face keenly. The girl was really a lady, he realized. It was the fragile and diminutive figure that threw them off and made them think her much younger than her years. "What's your name, lady?" he asked.

"Saru," she said, waiting patiently as she held her arm limp in Katara's grasp. "I've worked here for as long as I remembered."

Toph blinked. "Why would you want to work here?"

"I don't," she sighed. "But I don't know of anything else. Is it true you are the Avatar?" She glanced at Aang, taking in his bizarre appearance.

"Yeah. Saru, my name's Aang. And this is Sokka, Katara, Toph, Appa, and Momo, the flying lemur."

"Really," she said softly. "But what _is _the Avatar? I keep hearing of him, but n one ever explained it to me."

The Aang Gang stared at her bug-eyed. Never in their journeys through the marshes and No-Man's-Land had they met someone who had not the faintest clue of who the Avatar was.

"Lady? Where have you been?" cried Sokka incredulously. "Not knowing the Avatar is like not knowing the Earth is round!" It is interesting to note that it was not Magellan nor Columbus who discovered the Earth wasn't flat, but Aang, who had whizzed around the entire sphere in a day on his flying bison. Twice.

"I'm sorry, but no one has told me, and I have been too embarrassed to ask anyone else. I won't remember my past," Her face reddened slightly. Toph felt a peculiar sense of protection, something completely new to her. Saru was so sad that she had to blot out her memories, choosing to reside in herself than in the world around her. Her voice sounded old and exhausted and _lonely_.

"Where are you going? I hope you won't meet anyone else that might bother you," she sighed, finally taking back her arm and touching it appreciatively.

"Well…" Aang paused. If she didn't know who he was, she might not know how dangerous it was at these times. "You might want to watch out for the Fire Benders. Particularly Zuko. He's got a very hot temper."

"The Fire Benders are terrible. I've seen them once, and it was enough."

"That," spoke up Sokka, "is something any sane person can agree on."

MOMOMOMOMO

"We haven't much time," Zuko informed Iroh as he slipped his Fire Emblem helmet snugly between his ears. He hated it (it gave him helmet hair---er….helmet pony-tail) but protection was necessary. "They said the Avatar is on the whole other side of the Earth!"

Uncle Iroh nodded. He had already given the orders out. "The troops are going as fast as they can," he said. Watching his nephew pull on his dragon-hide gloves, he brought up the question, "So you have decided to befriend the Avatar?"

Zuko breathed out slowly. "I haven't yet decided," he admitted.

"Then what are we doing?" demanded Uncle Iroh. "Zuko, you're choosing between you and your mother."

"I know," he said forcefully. "I know." He wanted with his entire heart to find his mother, but he wanted equally as much to capture the Avatar. He was going to run out of hearts.

The problem was he had interconnected the two. Finding his mother and capturing the Avatar meant returning to the past and escaping now. Escaping the nightmare as a fugitive and a rascal and a vermin.

"I'm hoping I'll have the answer after I find the Avatar," he confided.

"All right." Iroh didn't press the issue further, but when he lifted his hand to lift up a map, other issues were presented.

Zuko picked up a green vial that had fallen out of Iroh's sleeves. Seriously, Uncle was carrying two pieces of luggage around on his arms. "What's this?"

Though he tried hard to hide the guilty expression that wrapped around his face, Zuko had already spotted it. "I am sorry not to tell you, Zuko."

Zuko felt his temper threatening to rise again. Despite himself, his face twisted angrily. "What now? Is Ty Lee supposed to be my betrothed? Or do I have a long lost brother also known as the Purple Pansy?"

"Not that dramatic, I'm afraid. It's just that…after I lost my son," at this Uncle Iroh flinched, "I can no longer handle another loss. I hope you don't mind, Zuko, but if you ever failed to return, this is the answer to my troubles. I am an old, old man, Zuko, and I can drink this and erase my memories of you from my mind forever."

Zuko felt his heart ache. "Don't speak nonsense," he said shortly.

"You're right. I am not such an old man compared to the Avatar," mused Uncle Iroh.

"No, not that. The other thing."

"I'm sorry I am so selfish. If you want, I promise I will remember you for as long as I live."

Zuko didn't speak for a long time. When he did, his voice was strangely muffled, "It's not selfish. Sometimes, I don't want to remember either."

MOMOMOMOMO

"Thanks so much for letting us stay in your hut," said Sokka cheerily. Katara elbowed him hard in his stomach.

"Ow! What?"

"He means," she corrected, "thanks for taking your trouble and welcoming us in your home, _right Sokka_?" Even though she spat those words through grinded teeth, she couldn't help but pity Saru. It was really a one-room apartment (with a 'cozy' kitchen, bedroom, living room combo), dungy and dark. They could smell fried plat-ka-tats sizzling in the corner on what looked like a stove that could burst into flames any second.

Aang felt quite at home. The monks had always encouraged austerity, and this was a luxury suite compared to the ditch the monks stuck him in. The only thing he worried about was Appa, who was too cumbersome to fit in a little room, and was forced again to wait idly outside. He counted it a blessing that he had Momo to accompany him.

"It is my favorite home," she said happily as she piled all the plat-ka-tats on one plate and set it on the middle of the rug where they gathered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Toph. She too felt reasonably comfortable, considering she couldn't see her dingy surroundings.

"I moved around, much too many times to count. I don't even remember my last home," she laughed, her eyes blanking for a while. Toph nodded. Restraining her memories must have taken a terrible toll on her.

"You're like an Air Nomad," piped up Aang conversationally. "We always moved around too."

"So what are you planning to do? If you're an Avatar, wouldn't you be going around saving people?"

Katara caught the starry-eyed look in Saru's eyes and knew she was imagining Aang full-clad with armor and issuing commands and warnings with a deep, throttling voice. "Well, he still has a lot of training to do." Toph snorted in agreement. "But he still has to master Firebending, and we haven't found a master yet. We're hoping to find free Uncle Iroh and have him teach Aang."

"Yeah," spoke up Toph. "He's the only Firebender who has a bit of common sense."

"In other words, one who'd actually be honored to help the Avatar," clarified Katara.

"I wish I could help," she said wistfully. "But an old tea maid can't do much with a group of heroes except cook."

Sokka blushed, but Katara saw behind his modest appearance to the gigantic swelling within. "Well, lady, thanks for the offer. But you've got to stay here so we big guys can protect you."

"Well, you 'big guys' need to get some sleep," admonished Katara. "We're starting off tomorrow. If you want to know where we are," she directed this toward Saru, "we'll be in Quan Si, an Earthbending city pretty close to the Fire Nation."

"I have never heard of Quan Si either. It sounds so far away."

"It is," said Toph. "Nearly halfway around the world."

MOMOMOMOMO

"When will this stupid storm stop?" yelled Zuko as the rain poured on his sweat-covered crew.

Uncle Iroh patted him gently on the shoulder. "There's nothing we can do. The storm is sure to last for another two days."

"I don't have two days, Uncle! The Avatar can circle the Earth fifty times in that time span!" He felt like running out and letting lightning hit him, just so he could redirect it right back to those evil rain clouds.

"The Earth is round. Perhaps the Avatar will come to us while he is trying to run away. All we need to do is stop at a city nearby and pick up supplies. Then you can plan better when your health improves," suggested Uncle Iroh, eyeing the bucket of slime Zuko had spit out for the last hour. He waited with bated breath as Zuko considered the matter.

"Fine," he said, dispirited. "Go command the men yourself. I don't want to stand up."

Uncle Iroh nodded and went outside the cabin, where the drenched men waited for a command. Signaling for the crew, he cried as lightning ripped through the sky, "Set sail for Quan Si!"

**Oh dear…I'm beginning to feel bad for Aang Gang already. Next chap's has them about to meet, though we meet a new and more deadly hunter with great potential: Azula. And she wants them both. **

**(P.S.-I would love it if you could give me some constructive criticism, just little thoughts on what you think might work. I'm always looking forward to improving my writing. Thanks!)**


	4. Quan Si

**iPod**

**iBook**

**iPhone**

**iRoh**

Random? Yes. Necessary? Definitely. 

"Be safe," said Saru, her thin arms around Aang.

"We will," said Aang warmly, gently detaching her grip. She turned to Toph and hugged her too.

Toph circled her arms around her firmly. The way the woman held her was if she didn't want to let go, as if she was the last thing left in her existence. "We'll come back," she heard herself promise. "We'll visit. It's not forever." She tacked on the last sentence when she began to feel self-conscious.

Saru smiled hesitantly, like she didn't know what to say. Maybe they were the only ones who ever told her they _wanted_ to come back.

When it was her turn, Katara beamed and embraced her. Then she gasped, "Saru!"

Her body was burning hot. Katara was amazed the others hadn't felt it, but she was a Waterbender after all. Water can sense the change of temperature better than, say, a rock.

"You're getting a fever!" she exclaimed. Even Saru's hands felt dry and hot.

"I'm not," she said kindly. "It's normal. It's from working in the inn, I'm sure."

"Are you sure?" asked Katara, unconvinced. She placed a cool finger on Saru's warm cheek. "But we aren't even in the inn."

"I'm perfectly fine," she assured them, and Toph was relieved to hear truth ring in every tone.

They clambered one by one on Appa, briefly going back (they had forgotten Momo, tied up and chattering in alarm) before they all had situated themselves on the bulk of fur and waved good-bye.

"Yip yip!" hollered Aang as Appa grunted and took off in a torrent of air.

As they flew higher into the biting air, Toph heard Saru's voice float up to them, "I miss you!" and though she couldn't see, Toph could hear her tears.

MOMOMOMOMO

"Lord Ozai is in _such_ a rage," said Ty Lee, delighted.

Azula swept an icy glare at Ty Lee and waited.

"He's going to make the guards into positive shish-ka-bobs!"

Azula waited.

"I mean, this has never happened in all of Fire Nation history—"

"Get on with it," hissed Azula, lightning bolts shooting out of her eyes. She hated not knowing more than her little lackeys, particularly when her lackey was a bubblegum pink gymnast.

"Your big brother ran away," she said, flipping off the wall like an energetic doll. "Yesterday. We didn't find out until now." Azula smirked. It wasn't like any of the Fire Nation even paid attention to him. They sort of considered her older brother as an extra piece of furniture, or when needed, a reluctant slave. "And he's taken the crazy ex-fire general with him."

"And let me guess. Lord Ozai wants me to rush in and hook my brother up with more empty promises," she faked a yawn. "It would do so much better just to kill the stupid guy."

"But the Avatar needs a Fire Master."

"So? What, does that little bald kid expect Lord Ozai to teach him? Or me?" She grinned as her head ran through multiple ways of torture (involving repetitive lightning bolts and over-the-top flames, of course).

"No. But now that Zuko and Uncle Iroh have teamed up, the Avatar might have them teach him instead."

Azula bolted straight up. Their Firebending was the sole advantage over the Avatar and the rest of the world. If the traitors Zuko and Uncle Iroh came along to tutor the kid, then the Fire Nation (and her power) would be in serious trouble indeed.

"He's toast," spat Azula, flames flickering in her hands, so that her pale face glowed like a demon's.

"Any idea where he is?"

Azula looked out the window. "He's probably taken the blasted ship, and lo and behold, there's a gigantic thunderstorm. He can't have gone far. I'll check Cuo out, and if not that, Quan Si. If he wasn't Fire Nation material, I'd thought he was the most unlucky wretch I've ever set eyes on."

"Should I get ready?" asked Ty Lee, bouncing up in the expectation of a great battle.

"No," said Azula. "This one's mine." How Lord Ozai would love her, like a daughter, if she captured Zuko and Uncle Iroh single-handedly. "It's not like they can face my bending. After all, I have new tricks in my sleeves." She snapped her fingers deftly and a flame lit up right above her thumb emitting silver sparks into the dark night.

MOMOMOMOMO

There was nothing but smoke and ash.

Zuko surveyed Quan Si with great surprise. "Uncle, how did this happen?" he asked urgently. "This was such a strong city…how can it fall?"

Uncle Iroh glanced at him before answering softly, "Fire devours even the strongest fortress." The crew stared in dismay at the blackened city, broken houses crumbling into dust. The air still reeked of hot metal and stains of blood.

"Oh," he said, and though he tried to seem offhand about it, his skin bubbled with shame. "Set anchor!" he shouted to the crew. "The storm won't lessen anyway."

"Should we stay in the ship?" asked Uncle Iroh.

"They can. I'm getting off." Zuko watched Uncle Iroh count the buckets of sick at his feet. He had felt dizzy and wet and miserable (much like what a cat might drag in) the entire trip, and it was time he put foot on solid ground. "Besides, I want to look around. There might still be Fire Nation troops here." He ignored the fact that no one in his or her right mind would stay in such a desolate ruin. "And I might be able to practice redirecting lightning too, if I climb up on a higher spot."

"Then I'm coming too," spoke up Uncle Iroh. No nephew of his was going to offer his life to the thunder gods if he had his say.

The inner city was no better. The ground itself seemed to be scorched down to the skeleton of what it once was. "Why do we do it, Uncle?" he asked, trying to force his tone to be casual.

Iroh gestured to the massive destruction. "Because of our values as a whole nation. Not because of individual beliefs, Zuko," he said quickly. "But because of what society expects."

"Society is made of individuals," he said quietly.

"Yes. It is an endless circle that is hard to escape. Can an individual expect to change society? Perhaps. But for the Fire Nation, isolated and arrogant, it is a hard task."

Zuko walked on, grinding ash under his heel as the rain began to pour hard. They were forced to find an abandoned house, still partly standing up, and rest. "My mother was different. She was an individual, and society rejected her. Is that it, Uncle? Once we want to change the Fire Nation, we are no longer part of it."

"Maybe it's for the best," he comforted his nephew. "But finding your mother is the right thing." Zuko didn't speak, and the silence that fell between them was even heavier than the downpour. They could only hear the _plick plick_ the beads of rain made as it slid through the shutters and cracks and dropped near them.

"I need to get out," he said abruptly. "Alone," he added when he saw Iroh move to his feet.

The rain was actually a relief, a balm to his confusion. He strode to an empty road, lying on his back as he watched the rain shoot down like glass darts. _It's as if the world is crying because of us,_ he thought.

But he still couldn't make up his mind. Would he give up his life aim for a slim chance of finding his mother? Disappointed and furious as he was at himself, he couldn't imagine life without a home. Without a place where he knew he was born, would live in, and eventually die.

Despite his honor, his pride, he closed his eyes and cried silently with the rain.

MOMOMOMOMO

"WE NEED TO TURN BACK!" shouted Sokka as thunder tore through the black sky like ripping brocade.

Appa was beginning to form into a soggy, molten mess. Katara continued to bend the water away from Appa's face, but it didn't help matters or kept their own faces dry.

Aang wiped away the sheen of rain from his forehead only to have it covered again. "We can't go back! It's against the wind current!"

"WE'RE GETTING DRENCHED!" Sokka hollered as thunder laughed at their plight.

The rest of the group didn't say anything. Every time their mouths opened, water swarmed in and they either had to drink it or spit it out.

After several more minutes, Katara spoke up, "There! Quan Si! We're saved!" She clutched Aang's hands and immediately began a victory dance. Appa groaned as rainwater pounded on his back and flooded down his tail.

"Don't celebrate yet!" yelled Toph over the storm. "I can hear Appa, and he's not doing very well!" Appa lurched forward, but even the effort caused strain. Within seconds, he began to fall closer and closer to the treacherous waves. Momo chattered nervously.

"C'mon boy!" pleaded Aang. "We're almost there!" They could barely see the island on which Quan Si was situated, but the black mass indicated its location. "Please!" he cried, using his Airbending to assist Appa, trying to blow the rain away from his face. However, even the Avatar can't defy Mother Nature.

Appa sagged even lower. At this rate, they were going to be swallowed by the monstrous waves, roaring in their ears.

"Make a shield!" shouted Toph. She pointed to Aang and Katara. "Katara, you direct the rain above us! Aang, you make the shield move fast enough to block the rest of the rain!"

"But there's too much!" cried Katara, her hands working frantically against the torrents of water.

"You don't need that much! As long as Aang keeps it spinning in motion, the rain will bounce off!"

"LISTEN TO YOUR EARTH MASTER!" howled Sokka miserably.

Aang nodded and watched as Katara swept the many raindrops into a silvery disk wavering above their heads. Then, forcing his arms to wade through the rain, he managed to spin it. Faster and faster, until the gray needles bounced off the makeshift umbrella.

"We did it!" yelled Sokka triumphantly, throwing a fist in the air. Katara laughed as they neared the island. Already, they had escaped the worst of the storm.

However, their joy was quickly cut short when they saw what was left of the city. "I can't believe it!" cried Aang in anguish. This used to be one of his favorite places to visit when he was little. Everything he remembered, from the papery lanterns burning near the sidewalk to the long lines of hanging laundry, were gone.

"The Fire—" Sokka's voice died away before he shouted into the sky with furor.

"Well, we can't go anywhere now," said Katara miserably. "Appa's exhausted. Let's get off and find a place to stay."

They slid off the slick fur and landed onto piles of ash, powdering their clothes a midnight black.

As they trekked further on, they saw that the city had been reduced to rubble. Eager to escape the views, they hurried on, hoping to find a building still half-standing.

Then they saw him. Someone was lying on the road, completely alone, and even through the rain, they could hear his sobs.

"Hello?" called Aang. A survivor? They rushed to the person as Katara readied her healing water.

What Aang saw made him yell with surprise. Lying on the ground and staring back with equal disbelief, was Zuko.

My, my, my…The Aang Gang and Zuko meet. Obvious to say, the next chapter is going to be VERY interesting. Especially when Azula arrives too. Fight scene! Fight scene! Rah Rah Rah!!!


	5. Choose Your Side

"Zuko?" gasped Katara.

Zuko bolted up, his hand immediately gripping both his swords in alarm. How the heck did they get here? It was almost uncannily strange that Uncle Iroh's casual statement of the Avatar coming to him was actually _right_. He was going to have to pay more attention to Uncle in the future.

Aang flinched and though he readied himself for a fight, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Zuko's initial instinct to attack took over as he flew on his feet and unsheathed his weapons, filling the air with rasping metal.

"Stupid question," replied Sokka, swinging his boomerang toward him. The boomerang wailed through the air and back without hitting Zuko (who dodged).

He felt his blood burn at the sight of his opponent, but even as the two glared with dislike (Zuko more so than Aang), he couldn't help but glance at the tattoos running down Aang's limbs like scars. _He is the key to my mother,_ he thought distantly, but the hatred inside him threatened to break loose. Even his fingers itched and quivered at the sight of the Avatar.

The Aang Gang took advantage of his moment of indecision. Before Zuko could even blink, they disappeared down the streets, running as fast as they could away, with Momo in the lead.

He shouted a curse into the wind. There they were on a golden platter, and he had just scared them away. Uncle Iroh was right again. He should have decided what his choice was. As he ran after them, he yelled to Uncle Iroh as he passed by, "They're here!"

Uncle Iroh shook his head slowly before tottering as fast as he could after Zuko, "Only you can drive the Avatar away in less than a second," he muttered.

MOMOMOMOMO

"And how do you…explain…going up to Zuko willingly in the middle…of a city he probably helped…burn down?" panted Sokka as he ran harder on.

"I didn't know it was him," said Aang apologetically as they rushed on. How was it that Zuko was here? Aang had rather counted on him still bidding his sister's will, all docile and cozy in the Fire Nation's fortress. He peeked back behind him and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw they had outrun Zuko. The Avatar could of course outrun anyone in a millisecond, but he was prepared to protect his friends if needed.

"This way!" called Katara as they rounded a corner and found a dark frame of a house, rotting away in the rain. They veered off and found safety in its shadows. The group huddled together for a while, watching their misty breath mix together as they waited anxiously for footsteps.

"How are we going to escape the guy?" whispered Sokka. "It's like he's got a radar on you, Aang. Out of the entire world and even the universe, he decides to be exactly where we are."

"Or maybe it's love," spoke up Toph suddenly.

Everyone stared at her as she blinked innocently back at them. "Zuko and…Aang?" choked out Sokka.

"No, but I'm sure his heart went out to you, Katara, ever since you helped him in those crystal catacombs," she said sleekly.

"Now is not the time to joke," said Katara sternly as Sokka doubled over to gag. "We can hardly see where we are, much less find a way to escape Zuko."

"Maybe I can help," someone sneered. Aang didn't need to see the owner of the voice when the flame lit. Once you heard her voice, you were liable to remember it forever.

Staring triumphantly into the shadows and looking delightfully morbid was Azula.

"She's got a radar too," hissed Sokka wretchedly. "It probably runs in the family."

MOMOMOMOMO

Zuko pounded down the street, trying without avail to wipe the water from his eyes. Stupid, blasted rain. His powers would sure to be diminished by the storm. Fire never held up well against accursed water.

He nearly paused when a thought hit him. What was he going to say when he finally caught up with Aang? _Let's be friends because I want you to find my mother? Please forgive me because I'm completely dependant on you?_

The thought almost made him turn around, but he continued farther, vowing to change the wording of the phrases running through his head.

That was when the skeleton of a house to his right burst into a dizzying conflagration. Without a second thought, he wrenched open the door and found the trio struggling to escape the fire. With one breath, Aang blew out the flames as it sputtered in the rain. Smoke rose into the air, covering the space between them like a gauzy glove.

"Impressive, but predictable!" laughed Azula as she arched her hands, and Zuko recognized the same movement he had attempted so many times. She was a Firebender and was used to detecting movement from smoke. Aang and the others (besides Toph) couldn't see her, but she knew exactly where they were. Energy sparkled on the tips of her fingertips as the lightning bolt began to form in her body.

He threw himself on top of his sister, so that she fell with shock onto the floor, clawing her way out. "Blow away the smoke, stupid!" he yelled, but Aang had already cleared the air. He struggled to stay on top of her as she hissed with frustration.

"Don't…you want…to capture…the Avatar?" she hollered in rage. "Your honor!"

Azula took advantage of his hesititation and threw him off to be confronted by Katara, who was in her element. The moon shone high above them, and already, a jet of icy blue water emerged from Katara's palm to strike.

At the same time, Azula shot a jet of silver lightning, so that it traveled across the path of water and knocked Katara off her feet. Zuko groaned inaudibly. She should have known that water conducted electricity.

"Katara!" cried Sokka as his sister received the jolt of energy and slammed against the wall. Pieces of plaster fell into a broken pile as it crumbled. His face tautened with anger. "Try your little lightning bolts on me!" He ran forward, but with a flick of her wrist, she sent fire to Katara's still form, and he was forced to retreat to protect her.

"Zuko, what are you going to do?" she jeered as Toph and Aang continued to fight. She leapt nimbly down from a mini plateau Toph had erected. "Help them? Lose your place in the Fire Nation forever?"

He had to fight her. _Do it. Do it._ "Wasn't that great when I visited the last time, was it?" he yelled angrily, his hands still hovering undecidedly at the hilts of his swords. "Didn't exactly throw a welcoming party, did you?" As he remembered his insignificance and humiliation, he readied a blow.

"That's because you didn't have the Avatar!" she shouted, a leer stretching on her face as he halted. She dodged blow after blow from Toph and Aang, concentrating all her efforts on Zuko. "I just brought you back to show you what you were missing! Now you have the chance to gain it all back! Your rightful place. Your inheritance. _Everything_."

She chose that moment to send lightning from Aang's direction to Toph, confusing her when she thought the attack was from Aang, and struck at her ankles. Toph fell paralyzed, shouting furiously, but nothing she could do could help her regain the feeling in her feet. She didn't know where Azula was anymore, and besides, she couldn't hold the stance required for Earthbending.

"Don't listen to her, Zuko!" pleaded Aang. Air couldn't combat lightning, and with two Firebenders, he may fail. "It's the right thing to do!" he cried lamely. There was nothing he could offer that meant anything to Zuko. He had a better chance defeating Azula on his own than seeking the young Firebender as an ally.

Zuko roared with frustration. Helplessly, he watched the two enact a dance of death. Choosing his mother or father…how was it humanly possible? He gripped the hilts of sword so tightly that beads of blood ran down the blade like scarlet ivy.

The enemies were so close that they seemed to merge into one person. A vine of fire climbed the column of wind before it snapped and the energy broke forth, so that even Zuko felt it. Just a few more seconds, and one of them would fall.

No one rushed the Fire Prince to do anything. Not Uncle Iroh, not Azula, and certainly not the Avatar. Enraged that his decision was forced from him so soon, he brought both palms down and yelled, "STOP IT! I NEED MORE TIME!" Arrows of fire rushed toward Azula and Aang, intended to force them farther away from each other.

Aang dodged to avoid the fire, but Azula stared straight at the flames and smiled. Stretching her hand forward, she readied herself to receive the blow in order to gain the few precious seconds to aim.

Time seemed to slow as the fire sank into her palm just after a silver beam of lightning left her fingers. It lifted Azula off her feet, but Zuko didn't even bother to watch. He saw with horror the silver sheen hurtling towards Aang, who was too preoccupied in dodging Zuko's attack to notice.

Aang turned, too late, and the fear in his eyes wrought something in his chest. Staring into them, he could make out his mother's eyes, terrified and helpless.

Zuko didn't even know he was running until he shoved Aang out of the way. Just as he released the Avatar's shoulders, a numbing pain stabbed deep within his chest, so that his vision spun white to black, and he could no longer see his mother's gaze branded in his mind.

**Personally, this is one of my fav chapters, but my most favs haven't come along yet. Review please! I always get more dramatic and into a story when I know the story's reaching someone. Next chappie's about Aang's attempt at finding Zuko's mother. **


End file.
